User blog:Regular Guy/A few reasons TDKR made "butt sense"...
__NOWYSIWYG__ Spoilers: If you haven't seen the movie...there are spoilers here...okay? Yeah, I know you'll say, "TDKR was epic", but some stuff in that movie just don't make any sense what so ever. The Bomb ::"What kind of fusion device spontaneously detonates after five months of decay? A nuclear bomb can be detonated, to be sure, but such bombs require very specific machining and chemical explosive triggers. I’m not aware of any kind of physics that would support the idea that such a device could just spontaneously decide to go off; the entire point of an atomic bomb is that fissionable or fusionable material has to be forced to overcome the electrostatic repulsion between its nuclei. That’s not something that just kinda happens at some point. That’s leaving aside the relatively tacky idea that one could even assign a timer to such a decay, especially one that goes down to the exact second of detonation. Nolan has always struck me as someone who’s too smart of a filmmaker than to rely on such bad science." - http://matthewrorie.tumblr.com The Symbol :: Batman: Hey, I know that we only have hours to stop Bane and find the bomb, but I took a while to rappel off this bridge and paint a big Batman sign with gasoline on it. Because of hope and stuff. Oh, and that thin ice that has been the death of everyone who’s been exiled from the city? Why don’t you go ahead and set that on fire while we’re all standing on it. Sleeping with the Enemy ::Okay, so if Talia hates Bruce Wayne, why sleep with him? She was given control over the fusion reactor at that ponit in the film and was already chairman of the board.... ._. Being nice to the Enemy ::If Bane had total control over Gotham, ditch Batman in other country to die, and had the bomb, why would he keep those cops under ground alive? After Batman, they are the only threat to his plans. They are all going to die anyways, so feed them for five months until they inevitably escape and take down his army? Talking Crazy ::Why would Commissioner Gordon sends all of the cops in Gotham (Off duty and on duty) under ground to find Bane, leaving the city unprotected in the event that something bad happened (which it did)? Getting in ::How did Bane and his crew get motorcycles into the stock exchange, when the movie makes it clear that there are metal detectors and security all over the place? - http://matthewrorie.tumblr.com Kiss me ::Catwoman: :O We only have a few seconds before the bomb goes off and destroys Gotham? Let's make out. ::Batman: ....Okay. Wassup guys, I just got back from a Middle Eastern pit-prison with no money and no passport! :D Now, where's Bane?! ::One of the most obvious things. ---- "In the end TDKR feels like a somewhat desperate attempt on the part of Nolan to go out with a bang; everything is bigger and more desperate and more crazy than in the previous films, with sci-fi helicopters, magical programs that can hack people out of existence from every database in the world, an army that manages to place hundreds of tons of explosives around a major city with no one noticing, mysterious foreign fantasy-esque prisons (but ones that get cable), etc., etc. In the end it feels both self-important and silly, a combination that isn’t very pleasant. " - http://matthewrorie.tumblr.com (My thoughts exactly) If you spotted anything else in TDKR that made "butt sense", that I may have missed, comment below. Category:Blog posts